Azalea in Autumn
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Musim gugur di Hokkaido. Athrun bertemu kembar tidak identik dalam Festival Shichi-Go-San untuk pertama kalinya. Hingga di musim gugur ketujuh setelah pertemuan itu, saat si kembar juga sedang mendapat masalah, Athrun pun harus pindah ke Shinjuku. Meninggalkan cinta pertamanya tanpa berucap apapun. / Don't Like, Don't Read! / For Hibiki Twin's Birthday!
**Gundam SEED/Destiny** Disclaimer By **Sunrise & Bandai (Not Mine!)**

 **Azalea in Autumn** By **Oto Ichiiyan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : R** omance **,** **H** urt **/C** omfort **, D** rama **  
**

 **Pairing : Athrun Zala & Cagalli Yula Athha [AsuCaga]  
**

 **Warning : O** OC **, A** U **, T** ypos **, e** tc **. D** on't **L** ike **, D** on't **R** ead **! F** or **T** win **H** ibiki's **B** irthday **! :) One Long** **Shot** **! Athrun's** **POV!**

* * *

Tujuh tahun yang lalu dalam _Shichi-Go-San Matsuri_ , sebuah festival khusus anak-anak berusia tiga, lima, dan tujuh tahun yang selalu diadakan di kuil-kuil Shinto tiap tanggal 15 November, aku bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis yang sepantaran denganku. Sepintas, mata berwarna coklat terangnya mengingatkanku pada daun _momiji_ di musim gugur. Rona merah di kedua pipinya serta senyum manis itu tak pernah kulupakan sampai sekarang.

" _Terima kasih sudah menemukan_ Oniichan _Cagalli yang hilang."_

 _Dia membungkuk kecil lalu menarik tangan si kakak laki-laki yang disebut tadi untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Sedang sang kakak hanya diam dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan gadis bernama Cagalli tersebut._

 _Aku pun ikut membungkuk sebentar. "S-sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu," ucapku, gugup._

 _Gadis berpakaiaan_ kimono _warna putih dengan corak daun_ momiji _itu tersenyum._

" _Mm, itu... sebagai tanda terima kasihku, apa kita bisa bertukar_ chitose ame _?"_

 _Sebelah alisku terangkat. Bertukar permen seribu tahun? Memangnya boleh, ya?_

" _Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar._

" _Terima saja, kalau_ Imoutou _-ku menangis, akan repot untuk menghentikannya." Perkataan dari si kakak sukses dibalas dengan wajah cemberut oleh sang adik._

 _Aku mengangguk beberapa kali mendengar ucapannya. "Mm, jadi, kalian bersaudara? Adik dan kakak, ya? Tapi kenapa umur kalian sama?" tanyaku beruntun. Mereka saling pandang lalu gadis berambut kuning dan tengah diikat dua itu nyengir sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinya di sekitar bahu sang kakak. "Kami saudara kembar tidak identik, kata_ Okaasan _!" Mataku membulat dengan sempurna. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu anak kembar! Waaah! Hebat!_

" _Athrun, ayo ke tempat_ Otousan _berada," ajak_ Okaasan _-ku yang baru saja kembali setelah izin pergi ke kamar mandi._

" _Iya,_ Okaasan _," patuhku seraya menatap kedua anak yang sepantaran denganku. "Jadi?"_

 _Dengan kompaknya mereka mengambil satu_ chitose ame _milik mereka lalu mengulurkannya padaku. "Ini!" teriak si gadis yang menyebut dirinya dengan nama Cagalli. Samar-samar, aku bisa melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya._

 _Aku mengambil dua buah_ chitose ame _milikku dan memberikannya pada mereka. "Ini."_

 _Gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati, begitu juga si kakak walau wajahnya terlihat sedang bosan. "Terima kasih! Kalau begitu, Cagalli dan_ Oniichan _permisi dulu," pamitnya, sopan._

" _Iya, terima kasih juga untuk_ chitose ame _-nya," balasku._

" _Ayo ke tempat_ Okaasan _dan_ Otousan _, Kira-_ nii _!" ajaknya setelah mengangguk padaku._

 _Mereka pun pergi dari hadapanku sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku melihat gadis tersebut menarik paksa laki-laki yang sempat ia panggil 'Kira-_ nii _' tadi ke tempat orang tua mereka. Dia terlihat lincah, padahal memakai_ kimono _dan_ geta _. Berbeda dengan si kakak yang kesulitan dengan_ kimono _berwarna biru tua dan_ hakama _hitamnya, sama seperti yang kupakai, hanya saja warna_ kimono _serta_ hakama _-ku sama-sama berwarna hitam._

" _Sepertinya_ Okaasan _pernah melihat mereka di dekat rumah kita," kata_ Okaasan _tiba-tiba._

" _Benarkah?" tanyaku, kaget._

Okaasan _tersenyum kecil. "Siapa nama mereka?"_

 _Aku menunduk. "Kami belum sempat berkenalan, tapi kudengar namanya Cagalli dan Kira," ceritaku seraya tersenyum lebar. "_ Okaasan _pasti tidak percaya ini!" seruku dengan mata berbinar-binar._

" _Soal apa?" sahutnya sambil menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku pergi dari tempat itu._

" _Mereka kembar tidak identik!"_

"Okaasan _belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan saudara kembar tidak identik sebelumnya," cerita_ Okaasan _tanpa menghilangkan senyum lembutnya. "Kau beruntung bisa bertemu mereka, Athrun," katanya lagi yang kubalas senyuman lebar._

Ah, mengingat kejadian itu membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Athrun- _kun_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis yang duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, hanya... ingat masa lalu?" jawabku dengan nada ragu di akhir.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil dan kembali membaca sebuah novel terjemahan. Ia tampak serius dengan kegiatannya tersebut, tanpa sedikit pun menyadari kalau diriku terus memperhatikannya. "Hei, Cagalli Hibiki. Boleh aku jujur?" izinku pada gadis itu. Dan hei! Aku tidak salah berucap soal namanya karena gadis di hadapanku ini memang gadis yang sama dengan gadis kecil yang sempat kutemui tujuh tahun lalu.

"Kau ingin jujur tentang apa?" tanyanya balik sambil memandangku.

"Kacamatamu sedikit menggangguku."

Ia membalas perkataanku dengan wajah cemberut lalu berkata, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Mataku ternyata sudah _minus_ dan aku tak mau mengganggumu saat belajar di kelas dengan pertanyaan, 'Tulisan apa itu di papan tulis?'" Ia membenarkan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya karena sempat turun dari posisi awal.

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk besok?" tanyaku seraya menutup buku yang sedari tadi kuacuhkan.

"Hm? Besok memang ada apa?" Ia kembali bertanya balik dengan wajah bingung.

"Festival olahraga, _Undokai_ ," sahutku. "Kau lupa?"

"Oh, aku lupa."

Kedua mataku menyipit melihat ekspresinya. Serius dia lupa? Padahal sejak awal ia sangat bersemangat dan ingin ikut semua pertandingan antar kelas. "Kau kenapa? Sedang ada masalah?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir.

 _Srak!_ Tiba-tiba Cagalli berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Maaf, aku pulang duluan, Athrun- _kun_. Kau masih ada ekskul, kan?"

Alis sebelah kananku terangkat. "Iya. Kau juga 'kan, ada ekskul _badminton_?"

"Aku sedang malas ikut ekskul. Aku ingin pulang saja. Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Cagalli dan ia pun benar-benar pergi dari ruang kelas kami, kelas 1-2. Sudah dua hari ini ia bersikap aneh, aku bertanya pada Kira yang ada di kelas sebelah—kelas 1-1—pun juga tidak menjawab. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan dariku.

Keesokan harinya, Festival _Undokai_ SMP Hokuto dimulai tepat jam 8 pagi. Semua peserta sudah bersiap dengan baju olahraga khas SMP Hokuto yang berwarna biru gelap, termasuk aku. Tiap kelas yang terdiri dari 20 orang harus dibagi menjadi 5 tim, yaitu ada tim merah, putih, biru, hijau, dan kuning. Dari hasil pembagian tersebut, semua kelas dicampur berdasarkan warna tim dan aku masuk ke dalam tim merah.

Kulihat gadis berambut pirang yang sangat kukenali bernama Cagalli sedang mengikatkan ikat kepala berwarna hijau. Di sampingnya, si kakak kembaran Cagalli, yaitu Kira Hibiki sudah mulai pemanasan. Laki-laki itu juga berada di kubu yang berbeda, yakni di tim putih.

"Ayo, sama-sama berjuang demi tim masing-masing," kataku.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia bersemangat sama sekali.

Aku menengok pada Kira yang berdiri di sebelah kananku. "Ada apa dengan adikmu?"

Kira pun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengedikkan kedua bahu lalu melakukan pemanasan lagi.

" _Athrun, awal bulan Oktober ini, kita harus pindah ke Shinjuku."_

" _Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba harus pindah,_ Okaasan _?"_

"Obaasan _-mu mulai sakit-sakitan dan sudah sebulan ini dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Kamu tahu itu 'kan, Athrun?"_

"Ssst! Sekarang kau yang malah melamun, Athrun," ucap Kira setelah menyikut lenganku.

Aku meringis pelan lalu mencari sosok Cagalli yang tiba-tiba sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. "Cagalli baru saja keluar kelas, Athrun." Alisku terangkat sedikit kemudian tertawa pelan. Semudah itu 'kah membaca pikiranku? Kududukkan tubuhku di atas kursi Cagalli. "Sikapnya agak aneh, kau juga sama. Seperti ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan," ucapku dengan senyum miris. "Kalau kalian ingin cerita, cerita saja padaku. Memang kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kalian punya masalah, hm?"

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu tertawa dipaksakan. " _Yeah_ , _you're right, bro_."

" _So? What's happen?_ " tanyaku dengan sok berbahasa Inggris.

"Orang tua kami... berencana untuk cerai. Hebat, bukan?"

 _Plak!_ "Hebat apanya, begitu!?" spontanku setelah menepuk kepalanya dengan kertas jadwal pertandingan yang sedari tadi kubawa.

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Kau juga ada masalah, kan?" tanya Kira.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Memang susah rasanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. "Dengar kabar tentang masalah kalian, aku jadi tak bisa mengatakannya," akuku.

"Katakan saja," suruhnya.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kalian di saat seperti ini, Kira. Terutama adikmu."

"Kau ingin pindah?" tanya Kira dan kurespon dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kira, aku punya satu permintaan terakhir untukmu," kataku setelah diam beberapa menit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafasku terengah-engah karena terus berlari dari sekolah sampai ke Taman Tokiwa yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, yaitu sekitar 1,7 kilometer. Walau tidak sepenuhnya berlari, tapi tetap saja melelahkan. Kata para senior, nerakanya SMP Hokuto memang salah satunya ada di Festival Olahraga atau _Undokai_ pada tiap musim gugur karena disuruh lari _marathon_ sampai ke taman yang dekat dengan Sungai Ishikari, sungai yang paling terkenal di Kota Asahikawa tersebut.

Para peserta yang lain juga kulihat banyak yang memilih untuk berjalan, dan kudengar juga, banyak peserta yang tidak tahan lalu menyerah. Saat ingin menyebrangi Jalan Showa lewat _zebra cross_ , kedua mataku menangkap satu siluit gadis dari tim hijau tengah beristirahat di depan sebuah toserba. Awalnya aku ingin memanggil, tapi sosok itu terus saja diam sambil memandangi berbagai minuman botol yang ada di dalam _vending machine_ tersebut.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu menepuk pelan bahunya. "Cagalli?"

Ia menengok padaku tapi ekspresi gadis itu... seperti ingin menangis.

 _Grep!_ Tanpa berpikir ulang, kupeluk tubuh ringkihnya. "Kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja, Cagalli," suruhku sambil mengerat pelukanku. Beberapa detik kemudian, jaket olahraga khusus SMP Hokuto berwarna biru gelap yang kupakai sudah basah di bagian bahu kanan, tempat wajah Cagalli bersembunyi. Aku tahu, ia menangis sekarang sambil membalas pelukanku.

"K-kau sudah tahu?" tanya Cagalli di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya.

Aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Kira cerita tentang orang tua kalian tadi pagi padaku."

"...lalu a-aku harus— _hiks_ —bagaimana, Athrun- _kun_?" Suara putus asa terdengar jelas di sana.

"Kau harus menerimanya, mungkin itu keputusan yang terbaik untuk mereka," ucapku, pelan.

"Tapi setelah mereka cerai, aku akan berpisah dengan Kira- _nii_ dan _Okaasan_ , Athrun- _kun_." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "A-aku tak mau itu. Aku ingin terus bersama Kira- _nii_ , Athrun- _kun_ ," ucapnya sambil menatap lurus ke arah kedua mataku. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kini yang ada di benakku hanya terlihat sosok Cagalli tengah berdiri sendirian.

" _Athrun, awal bulan Oktober ini, kita harus pindah ke Shinjuku."_

Tanpa sadar, aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sebentar lagi, aku pun juga akan pergi. "Cagalli."

"Athrun- _kun_ , k-kau... tidak akan p-pergi juga, kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sekarang, aku harus menjawab apa? Aku tak bisa memberitahunya soal kepindahanku. Tidak, tidak sekarang. Tidak di saat ia masih terpuruk akan kepergian Kira. Menghela napas dan kuusahakan untuk tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu," sampai hari itu tiba, lanjutku dalam hati. Maaf, Cagalli. Maafkan aku karena sudah berbohong padamu.

" _Izinkan aku untuk... membawa adikmu pergi, Kira!"_

 _Kedua mata_ amethyst _Kira membulat dengan sempurna. "Kau gila, Athrun!?"_

" _Aku tidak akan membawanya ke tempat yang jauh, kok! Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku bertindak egois, Kira! Aku mohon!"_

"Hei, Cagalli. Hari ini... kau mau bolos sekolah denganku?" ajakku setelah mengingat kejadian di mana aku meminta izin pada Kira untuk membawa Cagalli pergi. Ya, aku memang sudah berencana untuk mengajak gadis itu pergi jalan-jalan berdua saja sejak lama. Tapi baru bisa tersampaikan hari ini, dan mudah-mudahan ia mau menerima ajakanku.

"K-ke mana?" tanyanya seraya melepas pelukanku.

"Ke Asahiyama Zoo atau ke Asahiyama Park? Kau yang pilih, Cagalli," jawabku.

Ia menghapus air mata yang sempat turun ke kedua pipinya. "M-memangnya kau bawa uang b-banyak? S-sekarang aku hanya punya uang 1.000 Yen di kantung celanaku," jelas Cagalli dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah persiapkan semuanya. Jadi, mau pilih yang mana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mm, A-Asahiyama Zoo."

"Oke! Pertama, kita naik taksi ke Stasiun Asahikawa! Ayo!" Ekspresi Cagalli tampak kaget saat tangan kananku menarik tangan kirinya. Aku hanya menahan tawa melihatnya lalu menghentikan sebuah taksi tanpa penumpang yang kebetulan lewat di depan kami. Sekali lagi, aku berpikiran untuk tidak menceritakan soal kepindahanku di semester depan pada gadis ini. Tapi kalau tidak kukatakan... "Cagalli, kita harus bersenang-senang di sana dan lupakan sejenak tentang masalahmu itu, ya?"

Kulihat Cagalli mengangguk. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Kira- _nii_?"

"Aku sudah minta izin padanya, kok."

"Oh, oke." Ia menunduk sedikit.

Aku tersenyum lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Untuk hari ini, pikirkan saja tentang kita."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.48 siang saat kami berdua sampai di depan Stasiun Asahikawa. Sekitar jam 11.50 nanti bis dengan rute Asahiyama-doubetsuen akan berangkat. Syukurlah kami bisa tepat waktu. Bis yang kami tunggu datang lebih awal dari jadwal ternyata. Aku langsung mengajak Cagalli masuk ke dalam bis yang tidak terlalu ramai itu lalu membayar 880 Yen untuk dua orang.

"Athrun- _kun_ , benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi yang entah sudah ke berapa kali.

"Ya ampun, Cagalli. Sudah kubilang 'kan, semua akan baik-baik saja," sahutku, gemas.

"Baiklah," pasrah gadis itu seraya menatap ke luar jendela bis.

Aku menengok ke samping kanan, tempat ia duduk dan tengah memandang jauh ke luar. Kugenggam erat tangannya yang langsung membuatnya menatapku. Wajah lugu berbingkai kacamata itu menunduk lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang sempat terlihat olehku. "Wajahmu merah, Cagalli. Kau sakit?" tanyaku, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"B-bodoh," makinya padaku yang langsung membuatku tertawa.

"Cagalli, terima kasih karena mau menerima ajakan kencanku," kataku sambil menatap genggaman tangan kami. Ya, kami. Bukan hanya aku, tapi ia juga membalas genggaman tanganku.

"K-kencan? Kita... sedang k-kencan?" Ekspresi kaget _plus_ malu jelas terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Kita hanya pergi berdua, kalau bukan kencan, apa namanya?"

"I-iya sih. Mm, Athrun- _kun_ , tanganmu..."

Alisku terangkat sebelah lalu tersenyum jahil. "Tanganmu takkan kulepas sampai pulang nanti. Kalau berusaha melepaskannya tanpa seizinku, kau harus menciumku sebagai gantinya," ancamku dengan nada serius. Ia memekik dan terdiam beberapa saat. "B-berarti... kalau aku ke kamar mandi, kau juga ikut, begitu? Dasar mesum!" Aku menatapnya malas. "Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh."

Ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela. "Di sana ada beruang kutub, kan?"

"Ya, hewan kesukaanmu juga ada di sana," sahutku seraya menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya.

"Serigala maksudmu? Atau penguin?"

"Dua-duanya ada."

"Athrun- _kun_."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap manja begitu padaku? Tidak seperti biasanya," heran Cagalli dengan nada curiga terselip di sana.

Aku mendongak sedikit dan wajah kami hanya terpaut tak lebih dari 10 centimeter.

Mata beriris _amber_ itu terus menatapku tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

"Wajahmu memang terlihat manis jika tanpa kacamata," kataku, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Lagi-lagi kau mengeluh tentang kacamataku, huh?" Aku hanya tertawa mendengar sahutannya.

"Oh iya, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita pergi ke sana dengan... seragam sekolah?"

Kujulurkan lidahku sedikit sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah kiriku.

"Jadi anak nakal sehari saja tak masalah, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah Cagalli terlihat berseri-seri begitu melihat sekumpulan penguin yang berenang ke sana kemari di atas kepalanya. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan terus jalan di sampingnya sambil sesekali ikut memerhatikan. Genggaman tangan kami juga belum lepas sejak turun dari bis. "Sampai kapan kita akan ada di _aquarium_ bawah laut ini, Cagalli? Kau tak berminat untuk melihat ke tempat lainnya?" tanyaku dengan nada bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan kalau sudah setengah jam terus berada di tempat yang sama?

"Iya, iya. Ah! Kita ke tempat serigala dulu, ya?"

Bola mataku berputar. "Ya ampun. Tidakkah kau tertarik untuk melihat beruang kutub?"

Kedua pipinya tampak bergelembung. "Baik, baik. Kita ke tempat beruang kutub."

"Itu yang kutunggu!" Kami pun mencari pintu keluar dari aquarium buatan tempat para hewan laut dipelihara. Sekilas aku melihat tubuhnya bergedik saat sampai di depan ruangan khusus untuk melihat si beruang kutub yang merupakan salah satu satwa terkenal di Asahiyama Zoo tersebut lebih dekat. Tanpa meminta izin dari Cagalli, kumasukkan tangan kami yang saling menggenggam ke dalam kantong jaketku. "Masih dingin?" tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Terima kasih."

Sesampainya di tempat beruang kutub, kami minta izin untuk melihat hewan mamalia itu lebih dekat lagi kepada petugas yang baru saja selesai memberikan makan siang. Petugas itu mengizinkan kami, tentu aku langsung menaiki tangga untuk melihat hewan itu dengan kubah kaca sebagai pembatas. Cagalli juga ikut melihatnya di sebelahku.

Beruang kutub itu terlihat sibuk dengan ikannya.

"Wah, ternyata beruang memang besar, ya?" kagum Cagalli.

"Tentu saja. Lihat, bulunya tebal, kan?"

"Iya, mungkin karena bulunya, makanya tubuh beruang jadi terlihat besar."

Aku menahan tawa. "Kesimpulan dari mana itu? Memang beruang diciptakan dengan tubuh besar, Cagalli. Di dalam tubuhnya juga terdapat banyak lemak, dan bulu beruang itu berguna untuk menghangat tubuhnya," jelasku. "Sekarang kau mengerti?"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti sejak awal. Tadi aku hanya bercanda kok!" Ia mengelak.

"Bohong. Di otakmu 'kan hanya ada serigala dan penguin saja kalau soal hewan," sahutku.

Cagalli mencibir ucapanku. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali setelahnya dan terus mendongak ke atas. Karena penasaran, aku pun ikut menatap ke arah yang sama dengan arah pandangannya. Hampir saja tubuhku terjungkal ke belakang begitu melihat si beruang yang sedang kami tonton dari dekat sudah berada tepat di atas kubah. "Wah, lihat! Jari kakinya besar dan memiliki cakar!" seru Cagalli kegirangan.

"Lebih baik kita ke tempat lain, ya? Sepertinya beruang ini tak mau diganggu saat makan," ajakku sambil menarik Cagalli untuk ikut turun tangga.

"Tadi ngajak ke sini, sekarang malah mau pergi lagi," decaknya kesal.

"M-mau bagaimana lagi?" Aku sempat bergedik ngeri melihat wajah beruang tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kami keluar dari tempat beruang kutub.

 _Kruyuuuk!_ Suara aneh menyapa telingaku saat kami berdua ingin ke tempat selanjutnya, yaitu ke tempat serigala hitam.

"Huh? Suara apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Perutku. Aku belum makan siang."

Aku tersenyum geli melihat betapa jujurnya Cagalli soal makanan. Tapi memang benar. Siang ini kami belum sempat mengisi perut karena terlalu asyik berkeliling. Bahkan sekarang sudah jam 3 sore. "Apa sekarang masih bisa disebut makan siang, ya?" gumamku.

"Yang penting makan, aku lapar, Athrun- _kun_ ," katanya dengan nada merengek.

"Iya, iya. Kita ke cafeteria yang ada di sana."

Tangan kiriku menunjuk sebuah cafeteria yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung, sementara tangan kananku masih menggenggam tangan Cagalli. "Sampai kapan kita pegangan tangan?" Aku hanya terkekeh pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.17 P.M. dan sebentar lagi Asahiyama Zoo akan tutup. Terdengar suara pengumuman yang diulang sebanyak dua kali tentang jam tutup kebun binatang yang kami kunjungi ini. "Cagalli, kau belum menemukan oleh-oleh yang cocok?" tanyaku sambil menatap gadis dengan tinggi kurang lebih 162 centimeter itu tengah menimang dua buah benda berupa gantungan dan topi berbentuk kepala beruang kutub.

"Menurutmu, yang mana?" Pada akhirnya ia bertanya padaku.

"Dua-duanya juga boleh, Cagalli," jawabku, kalem.

"Tidak! Kau harus pilih salah satu!"

Aku menghela napas, sikap keras kepalanya inilah yang cukup menggangguku. Tapi aku akui, sikapnya itu juga yang membuatku tertarik pada Cagalli. Ya, aku memang menyukainya dan terima kasih pada Kira yang berhasil menyadarkanku mengenai perasaanku ini. Kutatap kedua benda itu lalu menatap wajah Cagalli. Hmm, mataku tertuju pada topi berbentuk kepala beruang kutub lalu membayangkan seorang gadis yang sering dipanggil ' _Crying Lion_ ' oleh si kakak itu memakainya.

"Mungkin kau akan semakin manis jika pakai topi itu," kataku, berpendapat.

"Oke! Aku beli gantungan serigala hitamnya saja!"

"Hah?" Aku melongok seketika. Ia menarikku menuju kasir dan membayar gantungan tersebut dengan uangnya sendiri. "Dasar Cagalli," gumamku sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Walau begitu, aku sempat berpikiran untuk membelikannya topi beruang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam diam Cagalli memandangi kedua tangan kami yang masih bertautan saat kami sampai di Stasiun Asahikawa. Matanya menatapku sekilas lalu menunduk lagi. "Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanyaku. Risih juga jika diperhatikan seperti itu oleh orang yang disuka. Ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata _amber_ -nya menatap ke arah benda yang sedari tadi kupegang dengan tangan kiri.

"Kenapa... kau beli kotak itu, Athrun- _kun_?" tanya Cagalli.

"Mm, rencananya aku ingin membuat ' _Time Capsule_ ' untuk kita berdua."

"Untuk apa? Kita 'kan masih satu kelas dan satu sekolah."

Karena aku ingin pindah sekolah di semester depan, Cagalli.

Aku tersenyum dan lebih memilih untuk menjawabnya dengan bertanya balik. "Memang kenapa kalau kita buat _Time Capsule_ sekarang? Lagipula, aku hanya ingin menyimpan barang-barang yang kita bawa seharian ini," jelasku.

"Oh, jadi karena hal ini kau tak membolehkanku untuk membuang jus kalengan yang kau belikan tadi atau sampah lainnya, termasuk tiket kereta dan tiket masuk Asahiyama Zoo, begitu?"

"Tepat sekali, Nona!" seruku.

Kami mulai berjalan keluar dari area stasiun yang mulai ramai dari sebelumnya.

"Kita... mau ke mana?" tanya Cagalli.

"Kembali ke sekolah, ambil tasmu yang ada di kelas, lalu ke halaman belakang sekolah. Aku tunggu di bawah pohon _momiji_. Sekopnya akan kucari di gudang," kataku, memberi arahan pada Cagalli. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kira-kira _Undokai_ -nya sudah selesai belum, ya?"

"Kalau sampai ketahuan kita bolos, kau yang harus bertanggungjawab, Athrun- _kun_."

"Iya, iya."

Sesuai perintahku tadi, ia datang ke halaman belakang sekolah sambil membawakan dua buah tas yang kuyakini salah satunya adalah tas milikku. Begitu ia sampai di hadapanku, segera kusuruh untuk berjongkok dan memberikannya satu sekop warna merah. Kami mulai menggali tanah yang berada tepat di bawah pohon _momiji_. Terdengar beberapa kali keluhan dari gadis berkacamata tersebut karena selalu saja ada daun _momiji_ yang jatuh mengenai wajah ataupun menghalangi galiannya. Bisa kurasakan satu-dua orang memperhatikan kami, tapi Cagalli terlihat biasa saja. Mungkin ia tak sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan. Haaah, gadis ini memang tidak pekanya luar biasa.

Hampir setengah jam kami menggali dan lubang galiannya cukup dalam untuk bisa memasukkan kotak yang sudah kubeli tadi. "Oh iya, Cagalli. Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu," kataku sambil memasang senyum seperti biasa.

Pandangannya terlihat tengah menatapku curiga. "Bicaramu aneh, Athrun- _kun_."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Sekarang, bisa kau berikan gantungan serigalamu padaku?"

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja padaku. Tidak akan kubuang, kok."

Dengan gerakan ragu, ia memberikan gantungan tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara, kuambil gantungan itu lalu membuka kotaknya. Di sana sudah kusiapkan topi berbentuk beruang yang sempat menarik perhatiannya. Sekali lagi, tanpa meminta izin darinya, kupasangkan topi itu ke kepala Cagalli. Ternyata benar, ia makin terlihat manis. "Tak apa 'kan, kalau kutukar?" Aku tersenyum simpul padanya. "Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang, kau boleh mengambilnya lagi, kok."

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak masalah soal itu, tapi..."

Sesaat wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Oh iya, satu lagi. Aku juga ingin... foto denganmu," pintaku dengan pandangan memelas.

Demi apapun aku bersumpah, hanya pada Cagalli, kuberikan ekspresi memelasku yang mirip anak anjing tengah ditelantarkan oleh majikannya seperti sekarang. Perlahan wajah gadis berambut pirang itu berubah. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan foto itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin simpan memori ponselku ini di _Time Capsule_."

"...baiklah."

Segera kusiapkan ponsel flip warna hitamku kemudian mencari menu kamera.

"Topinya jangan dilepas, _please_?" pintaku saat ia ingin melepas topi beruangnya. Ia menurut dan—lagi-lagi—tanpa izin dari Cagalli, kutarik bahunya untuk mendekat padaku sebelum menekan tombol 'oke'. _Ckrek!_

Cahaya _blitz_ yang keluar dari ponselku membuatku sadar.

Waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamanya takkan lama lagi berakhir.

Tubuhku kaku mendadak setelah sesi foto tersebut. Apalagi melihat genangan air mata mulai memenuhi ujung kedua matanya. Ah, gadis ini benar-benar... Kutarik dengan lembut tubuhnya untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Jujur, aku tak bisa melihat orang lain menangis, terutama seorang gadis seperti Cagalli yang jarang sekali menangis di depan umum kalau bukan karena masalahnya yang terlalu rumit untuk ia pecahkan.

"S-sikapmu aneh, Athrun- _kun_. Aku... takut."

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu takut, Cagalli."

Dan maaf... karena aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak hari itu, dan sudah tiga tahun pula aku tinggal di kota Shinjuku. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi salah satu siswa di sekolah privat yang baru-baru ini juara nasional olahraga voli, yakni SMA Seijou. Kupandangi pot berisi pohon azalea berukuran kecil yang sengaja kubeli dari toko bunga di depan sekolahku. Beberapa teman sekelas bertanya padaku tentang siapa si penerima bunga azalea yang kupegang ini.

"Ahahaha, tidak ada, kok. Aku hanya ingin membelinya saja," jawabku seadanya.

"Bohong. Memangnya kau kira aku tidak tahu, apa?"

Aku menatap Nicol Amalfi—teman sekelasku—bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Tahun lalu kau juga bawa bunga azalea saat musim gugur tiba," jelas Dearka Elthman.

Ternyata mereka berdua menyadarinya. Ya, memang bukan untuk pertama kalinya aku membeli pohon berbunga azalea itu. Kegiatan ini sudah jadi agenda rutinku tiap tahun, saat pohon _momiji_ mulai menggugurkan daunnya yang sewarna dengan matahari senja. Aku menyangga dagu lalu menatap keluar jendela kelas. Tersenyum melihat awan yang bergerak pelan tengah menghiasi langit biru. "Memang salah ya, kalau aku membawa bunga yang kusuka ke sekolah?" gumamku.

"Bukannya salah, tapi lebih ke 'mengganggu pemandangan'," sahut temanku yang lain, Yzak Joule. Ia kembali sibuk dengan novel klasiknya setelah menengok padaku beberapa detik.

 _Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

Bel jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

Semuanya duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, termasuk diriku yang sudah mulai menyiapkan keperluan belajar seperti alat tulis serta beberapa buku. Tak lupa kugeser sedikit pot pohon azalea ke pinggir meja. Tiba-tiba saja seorang guru yang kukenali sebagai wali kelasku—kelas 2-1—memasuki ruang kelas. Ia bersiul-siul pelan sambil memutar-mutarkan sebuah kunci yang sangat kuyakini adalah kunci aula sekolah.

" _Morning, Guys_!" sapa si guru muda tersebut dengan bahasa ibunya, bahasa Inggris karena dirinya memang keturunan bangsa Inggris.

" _Morning, Sir_!" balas semua murid secara kompak.

Ia tersenyum ramah. "Kalian kedatangan tamu spesial, lho!"

"Tamu spesial?" Aku bergumam pelan.

" _Right!_ Pernah dengar kalau sekolah kita akan mengadakan pertukaran pelajar lagi untuk tahun ini?" tanyanya yang langsung dijawab anggukan, termasuk diriku. "Nah, salah satunya akan jadi teman baru kalian selama satu bulan ke depan. Jadi, tolong bantu dia menyesuaikan diri, ya!" Tanpa melihat respon beragam dari muridnya, Mwu- _sensei_ —nama panggilan wali kelasku—berjalan ke arah pintu lalu mengajak si anak baru itu untuk ke dalam kelas.

Aku terdiam melihat sosoknya.

"Ini dia teman baru kalian! Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu!" suruh Mwu- _sensei_.

Anak itu mengangguk. "Pagi. Saya Cagalli Yula Athha dari SMA Asahikawameisei. Mohon bantuannya untuk satu bulan ke depan."

"Cagalli... Yula... Athha?" gumamku pelan.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Athrun. Athrun, angkat tanganmu!"

Tangan kananku terangkat. Ia pun mengambil meja serta kursi kosong yang ada di depan pintu masuk lalu membawanya tepat ke samping kananku. Gadis itu... tidak salah lagi, ia adalah Cagalli Hibiki. Tapi kenapa namanya berubah? Ia tersenyum padaku lalu membungkukkan badan sedikit sebelum duduk di kursinya. Apa yang terjadi pada Cagalli...?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku... sama sekali tidak menyangka... kau akan datang ke sini," kataku.

Ia menengok padaku lalu kembali membereskan setumpuk buku yang ada di atas mejanya. "Awalnya aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar bersekolah di SMA Seijou," sahut Cagalli sambil memasukkan buku-buku tersebut ke dalam tas. Mata _amber_ -nya menangkap pot berisi pohon azalea yang sengaja kutaruh di atas meja. "Kau... benar-benar suka bunga azalea, ya?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Ya, bunga ini... selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang ada di kampungku."

"...begitu?"

"Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa margamu berubah?"

Kelas 2-1 yang sudah sepi terasa semakin hening karena pembicaraan kami terhenti.

Kepalanya tampak tertunduk lalu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum. "Maukah... kau menemaniku sebentar?"

Tak kusangka, ia mengajakku ke Rikugien Garden. Taman yang sangat dikenal dengan nama 'Taman Enam Sajak' dan hanya dibuka untuk umum saat musim gugur serta musim semi. Sejak masuk lewat gerbang utama, ia tak bicara apapun padaku dan malah sibuk melihat-lihat. Tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikan sosoknya dari belakang. Nostalgia. Itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Suasana seperti ini pernah kurasakan saat kami pergi berdua ke Asahikawa Zoo. Dulu saat ingin kembali, kami pernah jalan beriringan menuju stasiun di bawah daun _momiji_ yang berguguran. Tapi kali ini terlihat berbeda, kami saling menjaga jarak.

"Sekarang, aku yang traktir semuanya ya, Athrun?" katanya, meminta izin.

"Terserah kau saja, Cagalli."

Setelah hampir satu jam kami berjalan, gadis itu berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah kecil. Di samping rumah tersebut sebuah plang tertulis kata 'Fukiage Chaya'. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan teh hijau di Fukiage Chaya, sebuah rumah atau sebut saja dengan kedai teh. Teh di tempat ini terkenal sekali dan aku tidak terlalu terkejut jika Cagalli tahu. "Ternyata, kau tahu banyak ya, tentang Rikugien Garden?"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," sahut Cagalli sambil tersenyum.

Seorang pelayan datang untuk menuliskan pesanan sebentar.

"Cagalli, maaf," kataku dengan nada menyesal. Tentu saja aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Ia diam tapi pandangannya lurus menatapku.

"Aku tahu, aku ini memang laki-laki pengecut karena tak bisa menepati janji." Mataku menatap pohon azalea berukuran mini yang kutaruh di tengah-tengah meja. Melihatnya membuatku teringat tentang _Time Capsule_ milik kami yang terbenam di bawah pohon _momiji_ , karena aku sempat menaburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga azalea di atas galiannya. "Waktu itu, aku sama sekali tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung padamu mengenai kepindahanku, karena kau juga sedang bersedih," jelasku.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas lagi. Kira sudah menjelaskannya padaku."

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Ayahku... meninggal setahun yang lalu."

Tubuhku tak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan napasku berhenti sejenak. "Paman... Ulen?"

Ia mengangguk dan beberapa detik kemudian tertawa. "Dia sudah lama terkena penyakit kanker paru-paru, bahkan sejak umurku masih kecil. Tapi sampai ia meninggal pun, _Okaasan_ tak tahu tentang penyakitnya itu. Hebat, bukan?" Lagi, ia tertawa pelan yang justru membuat hatiku terasa sesak. "Bahkan karena terlalu hebat menyembunyikannya, _Otousan_ sampai dituduh berselingkuh dengan dokter yang selama ini merawatnya."

"Jadi... karena itu orang tuamu... ingin bercerai waktu itu?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Mereka resmi bercerai tepat satu bulan setelah kau pergi."

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu meminta maaf begitu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu?" tanyaku seraya berterimakasih pada pelayan yang datang dengan membawa pesanan kami.

Gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk meminum teh hijau pesanannya. "Sekarang aku diadopsi oleh teman _Otousan_ yang bernama Uzumi Nala Athha karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu di mana Kira dan _Okaasan_ tinggal," jawabnya dan itu menjelaskan mengapa nama marganya berubah. Ia menunduk, " _Otousan_ selalu melarangku untuk mengungkit-ungkit tentang mereka selama ia hidup."

"Apa... kau tak berniat untuk mencari tahu?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa tidak. Aku tak mau menyakiti _Otousama_."

Hening melanda kami berdua.

"Jadi, kau hanya sebulan di sini?" tanyaku, memulai pembicaraan lagi.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Sudah peraturannya seperti itu. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk pindah?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pindah lagi ke Asahikawa dan melihat pohon azalea yang sudah kau tanam, huh?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanyaku, tidak mengerti.

"Iya, terima kasih untukmu karena aku sama sekali tak bisa mengambil _Time Capsule_ -nya."

"Hei, bukannya kita sudah janji untuk mengambilnya sepuluh tahun kemudian?"

Ia mendengus. "Tapi aku penasaran dengan memori yang kau simpan," akunya yang langsung membuatku tertawa. "Hei, aku ingin jujur padamu."

Alisku terangkat sebelah. "Apa?"

"Aku masih marah padamu, rasanya aku ingin meninjumu karena tak bilang padaku secara langsung soal kepindahanmu." Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisku begitu melihat ekspresi dingin Cagalli yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. "K-kau... serius?"

"Duarius."

"B-baiklah, tinju saja wajahku."

Aku memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk menerima tinjuan dari Cagalli. Tapi aku tak merasakan apa-apa setelah satu menit berlalu. _TUK!_ Sebuah jitakan di kepalaku membuatku meringis. "Katanya kau mau meninjuku, kenapa malah menjitakku?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Memangnya aku seberani itu padamu?" katanya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Senyum tipis tercetak di wajahku. "Ternyata kau tidak berubah, ya?"

"Yang berubah hanya marga, kepribadianku masih sama."

"Iya, iya." Kulihat ia menyeruput tehnya lagi lalu memakan satu kue _mochi_. "Hei, Cagalli," panggilku. Ia bergumam tidak jelas. "Aku berpikir... untuk pindah lagi."

"Ke Asahikawa?"

"Kalau orang tuaku mengizinkan."

"Terus kau akan tinggal dengan siapa?" tanyanya, bingung.

Aku menatapnya serius. "Kalau aku mau tinggal denganmu, berdua saja dan akan berjanji untuk terus berada di sampingmu. Apa kau mau?"

Ia tertegun lalu menunduk. Rona merah terlihat jelas di sana. "Kita masih pelajar, Athrun."

"Tak masalah."

"Terserah kau saja."

Kugenggam tangan kanannya lalu kucium punggung tangannya. "Terima kasih, kau sudah memberiku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku... menyukaimu, Cagalli," akuku.

"Aku tahu itu... sejak awal."

 **~ FIN ~  
**

 **Note :** Bunga Azalea memiliki arti Cinta Pertama. Jadi kurang lebih, arti judul ini Cinta Pertama (Athrun) di Musim Gugur. Oke, saya tahu ini aneh. Ultah si kembar unyu dan unik ini kenapa POV nya Athrun. Belum lagi yang dapat porsi malah AsuCaga doang PLUS adegannya hurt/comfort dan angst. Fanfic ini saya ikutkan ke lomba di suatu bunkasai tapi kayaknya gak menang. Jadi, saya pikir gak ada salahnya upload ke sini daripada cuma masuk memori neppie doang. XD

Loha! Apa ada yang masih ingat saya? :') Saya menghiatuskan diri di fandom ini 1 - 2 tahun terakhir. u_u Saya juga masih ada utang di fandom ini. Gomennasai! #bow DAAAAAN!

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, CAGALLI, KIRA! :3

Sekian dari saya! Bye, bye!

CHAU!


End file.
